Developers test applications for quality assurance and other defects prior to releasing to the marketplace. While there are various automated testing tools available, current automated testing tools are not completely reliable as they still may yield false positive or false negative results. As such, manual testing is still considered the most accurate and reliable form of application testing. Unfortunately, manual testing is inefficient, costly, and time consuming.